And then there was Chaos
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: A foriegn minister is comming to England to speak with Fudge. And Fudge wants it to be perfect but Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa won't let him. Humor fic, Fudge and Umbridge bashing becuase they are annoying. Rated PG13 becuase FFnet is picky.
1. In Which the Chaos Starts

Ok... this is my first Harry Potter fic (which is amazing for me) Anyway, for those who are reading my Van Helsing fic (the long one) I'm writing this story at school so it won't interfere with WWWW.

Anyway, that's besides the point. I don't own Harry Potter (wish I owned Lucius though) etc. etc.

* * *

Chaos Starts

* * *

Lucius sighed as he walked down the long hallway. The pictures of old wizards hung on both sides, contrasting greatly with the bleach white walls. His feet made no sound on the thick Berber carpeting. Up ahead he could hear commotion and new that he was about to meet up with Fudge and his committee of decorating. 

A small sigh escaped the mans lips as he came to the main entrance. All around where house elves attempting to put up decorations. Once they finished something Fudge would order them to take it down and re-do it. All the walls where decorated with bright green and red with silver bells and crystal snowflakes dancing in the air. Lucius ducked as a house elf came flying through the air on the end of a ribbon.

"Fudge." Lucius said as he approached the short man. (In temper and height) "What fiasco are you planning for?"

The minister looked up with a small scowl on his thin lips. At the moment he was not in the mood to be interrupted. But, being a Malfoy, Lucius had a knack for picking the precise moments to piss people off.

"What I am planning is of little concern to you, but I know you will pester me till I tell you so I might as well get it over with now. Monsieur Barras is going to arrive in a few days, he is the head of the French foreign ministries department."

Lucius stared blankly at the plaid clothed man. "I am well aware who he is and that he is arriving."

"How?" Immediate look of skepticleness flashed onto Fudge's face. It was obvious that he hoped for Lucius to spill something about Lord Voldemort's workings or something along those lines.

"I work in the foreign ministries department… you moved me there yourself…" Lucius's stoic manner hide his amusement. The man could be so stupid at times. Of course Lucius knew M. Barras was arriving, he was a fellow death eater.

There was still the question of the garish decorations. Lucius figured that Fudge was trying to make it as "homey" as possible but was falling short… by about ten miles.

"…So… I assume the decorations are for M. Barras." Lucius said, his voice full of disdain as he looked at the decorum.

"Yes," Fudge said shortly, not wanting to deal with Lucius's scorn.

A snort came from the silver/blond haired man. "My wife could do better than this… would you mind her taking over? I believe she has been complaining of the lack of things to do, this will keep her busy for a while."

Fudge nodded in resign, he knew Lucius would bring his wife in anyway… or more appropriately his wife would come whether he liked it or not.

"Fine, fine, let her come tomorrow." He said. Lucius nodded, a small smirk on his face as he walked away.

* * *

Ok I hoped you liked it... review! 


	2. And Then Chaos Mounts

Ok this is chapter 2 (der)I hope you all like it (does happy dance)

Don't own Harry Potter etc.

* * *

And Chaos mounts

* * *

Later that night at dinner Lucius found himself bombarded with good tidings and lots of chocolate… apparently his wife found out about her new job early…

"Dad, what is mum so happy about?" Draco whispered to his father. Lucius had just returned from the train station with his son. Christmas vacation was starting and Draco was adamant about it. (Mainly an excuse to eat lots of chocolate and generally unhealthy stuff and not hear Pansy rant about "bad eating habits" and "the latest diet rage")

"She gets to do decorations for the ministry… that is if she doesn't have a heart attack over the crap that Fudge has already put up." Lucius said back. Narcissa looked up with a small frown on her face.

"Lucius, how many times have I told you not to cuss?" Her tone was reprimanding but Lucius and Draco had learned when she meant it or when she was kidding.

"But mum! I'm nearly 17." Draco protested as he poured mass amounts of dressing onto his salad. Lucius looked at his wife with a small smile.

"Besides, I'm sure he hears worse at school." Lucius said as he regarded his son's salad with amusement. "Having some salad with your dressing tonight Draco?"

Draco grinned as he mixed his salad around.

"You will have to be more polite when M. Barras arrives, I don't want him thinking my son is barbaric." Narcissa said as she wiped her mouth. She then turned her attention towards Lucius. "So, I heard there was a decorating fiasco at work today." Draco perked up as his father launched into the tale of Fudge's lack of taste (and intelligence)

He talked for a good portion of an hour, only interrupted when desert was brought in (crème brule) when he finished Draco had a look of scorn on his face.

"Is Fudge really that stupid?" He asked. Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed he is. Anyway, Narcissa, I offered your services in re-decorating." Lucius said, rather unneeded considering Narcissa had already known. But she acted appropriately surprised and smiled.

"Well… I think I shall agree to your proposition Lucius, Draco you should come as well." Draco groaned and glared at his mother who hide a smirk behind a well-timed mouth wipe.

"But mum, I don't want to go, all I will do is sit in a corner and watch you decorate."

Narcissa shook her head, "Nonsense, you are old enough to go with your father for a day. Do you mind honey?" She asked, but her face said do-it-or-it's-the-couch-for-you. Lucius blinked and looked between his son and his wife. He sighed and nodded.

"I was thinking of bringing him in anyway." Draco grinned with anticipation but Lucius gave him a look. "It's not that entertaining mind you, I have two meetings tomorrow so you will have to bring something to entertain your self with…. Unless you want to help me write my report to the Lord."

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head, "Right under Fudge's nose Lucius? What gall you have." Lucius shrugged and made a sign to the house elves that they where done.

"His head is thicker than a cave trolls, I doubt he would notice if I blew the roof off of the place." Draco laughed and Narcissa let a small smile grace her lips.

"My what a breeze we have today Mr. Malfoy." Crowed Draco in a mocking voice. Lucius nodded and stood, letting the blood flow to his legs.

"Indeed. Anyway I have some work to do, for Fudge not Him. I will be out in a few hours… Draco I need to speak with you." With that the three went off, Narcissa to the library to read and Draco and Lucius to the study. Once inside Lucius closed the doors with a flick of his wand. His sat down behind his desk and Draco took a seat in a large chair next to it.

They didn't say anything for a while as Lucius went through his papers finally he looked up. "What are you planning to do Draco?' He asked, his voice serious. A smile tilted Draco's lips as he eyed his father, knowing that he was mocking him.

"I'm… planning on irritating Fudge, that's all father… nothing more." His voice and face was full of innocence. Lucius snorted and gave Draco the ya-right look.

"So what are you planning, dung bombs?" Draco shook his head, "Anytime of explosive item that could be put in the toilette?"

"You think like me to much." Draco said.

"I am your father, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Anyway that brings me to the other reason why you are here. As much as I find in amusing I don't want you blowing up the third floor bathrooms anymore." Draco looked downfallen as this latest nit of news.

"Why not dad? You did it when you where in school."

"On accident… anyway our Lord won't be to happy if you go and blow up the entrence to the chamber of secrets." Realization dawned on Draco's face.

"Oh, well that makes since. Ok… how about the first floor bathroom?"

"No, to risky, fourth floor would be the best bet, if I remember correctly the second floor is used the most."

"Hmm… I could blow it up at night." Lucius chuckled and nodded.

"When all of your are in the baths… I bet the girls would love that." Draco's face colored as he glared at his father.

"You perv." He muttered. Lucius shook his head.

"No, just stating the truth. Anyway, what are you planning to do tomorrow? I need to know so I can cover it and blame it on Umrbridge some how."

"…Flicking paper footballs at Fudge during the meeting… that type thing… do you think M. Barras would approve?" Draco asked as he leaned forward and picked up a book off of his father's desk and flipped through it aimlessly.

"He would… In fact he might be our partner in crime. … If you want you can keep that book, there are some hexes in the back I wouldn't mind you learning." Draco smirked and turned to the few pages and started to read them. Lucius nodded and went back to work. About an hour later Narcissa walked in and eyed the two of them.

"You two are planning something aren't you?" Lucius didn't look up from his papers,

"No we aren't dear… You don't trust us do you?" He could hear his wife snort as she crossed the room.

"You haven't given me a reason to trust you and your son." Lucius looked up and took off his reading glasses.

"Our son Narcissa, besides you aren't much of a good influence on him." He shook his head sadly. "I swear, you let that boy get away with anything." He winced as Narcissa smacked him lightly on his cheek.

"I let him get away with anything? Pssh, You are one to speak Lucius Malfoy!" She then turned towards Draco who had perked up and was finding their argument rather amusing. "Anyway, Draco you need a shower." Draco groaned as he closed the book. "Come on, up, up! You can't take one in the morning because we will be leaving early." Draco nodded as he dutifully left the room. Once she heard the door close firmly she turned to face her husband who was leaning back in his chair, both feet propped up on the desk.

"Yes?" He drawled as he watched her prowl around the room.

"You and Draco… I swear I never have a moment's peace when I know you two are up to something… What are you planning?" A mischievous smile had curved her lips, making her even more attractive than she already was. (At least in Lucius's mind)

"Nothing big honey, just work your magic and don't worry about us. I will be done in an hour or so." He said as he slid his feet off the desk and put his glasses back on.

"I will probably be in the library, do you know if we have the Count of Monte Cristo? Or did Draco take it to school?" She asked as she opened the door.

Lucius shrugged as he looked up and squinted, "I think Draco has it… did you cut your hair?" Narcissa scowled a little at him.

"Yes, and it took you this long to notice it… I swear, men you can't live with them and you can't kill them."

* * *

Okie, that's it for now (till I get my lazy butt up to write another chapter)

Review!


	3. Verbal Spars and NEWTS

Ok chapter 3 is finally done. Don't own Harry Potter etc. (Though I wish I had Lucius… I believe I've said that before…) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Verbal Spars and NEWTS

* * *

It was a rough start for Draco. He was not used to being shoved awake at the ungodly hour of 5:30. But, he new he could catch up on sleep during one of the meetings; it's what his dad did anyway. After wiping his eyes for about five minutes he decided that getting dressed would be a good thing. (Walking around the Ministry in quiditch boxers would not be the smartest thing to do) After finding some clean clothes and brushing his hair he slipped downstairs to find Lucius finishing the third cup of coffee.

"I thought you didn't like that muggle stuff." Draco said as he pulled out a muffin from the cupboard and poured himself some milk. His father gave a non-committal shrug and poured himself another glass.

"I mean you are always going on about how muggles are bad etc. But here you are drinking the stuff they make." Draco decided that his father was not a morning conversationalist.

"…When you reach my age you will thank your gods for coffee… and any sort of sugar or caffeinated substances." Draco nodded at his father's advice; he knew that he was probably right. It seemed that his father was right about most things, girls, grades, teachers etc.

Draco sat down and pulled the newspaper in front of him and began to read, a few lines down he found himself re-reading the same word over and over again.

"You're a brave soul." Lucius muttered as he sat across from him, Draco raised and eyebrow in question. "I don't attempt to read the newspaper till lunch."

"Why."

"Because my brain doesn't comprehend anything till then. They could print in big red letters "Lord Voldemort is Dead" and I wouldn't really comprehend it… though at lunch my brain would think something along these lines, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… fuck, shit, shit, shit…" etc."

Draco chuckled as he finished the last of the milk. "I still don't know… you seem to like the oddest most rude smelling things, gin, beer, vegemite, coffee… I could go on."

"No doubt you could, but hear me, when you have a child they will say the same thing to you. Anyway go brush your teeth and then we will be on our." It seemed that his father woke up after five and a half cups of coffee. Or it could be the fact that he was talking. Draco found that talking to some of his dorm mates woke him up pretty quickly, especially if it consisted of making the Gryphandors miserable (or the Hufflepuffs)

Once he finished washing his face and brushing his teeth he returned downstairs to his father's study.

"Floo powder?" He asked. Lucius nodded and held out the emerald jar to him.

"You haven't learned to apparate yet… but maybe we can take a family vacation to Japan, they don't have apparition rules like England, I think the legal age is 14 or 15… not sure. But I want you to learn and the ministry classes are boring… you are more advanced than that so I'll teach you… your mom can help, she's a pretty good teacher. Anyway, till then it's floo." Draco groaned and took a handful.

"What do I say?"

"Ministry Library."

Draco nodded and tossed the handful into the fire and stepped in.

He landed with an uncomfortable thump and quickly rolled out of the fireplace. After brushing himself off he looked around. The place was cold and quiet. Empty bookshelves lined the walls and pentagrams had been scratched into the doors. He heard a pop and turned to see Lucius standing behind him.

"Not much of a library is it?" He said. Draco nodded and walked over to some double doors.

"So… how do we get out?" He knew enough not to open doors when you don't know where they lead and what's behind them. Lucius shook his head and motioned Draco away from the doors.

"Don't go out there… unless you want to walk in on the women's bathroom." Draco made a face and quickly walked away.

"What's the door doing in here?" He asked. Lucius shrugged and made his way over to a small in descript door in the corner.

"I don't know… the ministry is weird, like Hogwarts, things are in odd places. Don't worry they don't move… thankfully. Anyway, this is the old library, they moved it after a fire 15 years ago… had nothing to do with Him though… amazingly enough."

It's true; it had nothing to do with Him. About 15 years ago there was a very pretty but extremely dull librarian working there. Of course, like most people of the time she smoked. So one day, (after hours, around 7pm or so) she fell asleep holding a cigarette in her hand, and, of course, it dropped onto an old book. It instantly caught fire. Sadly to say the ministry lost a lot of books and the librarian perished in the flames. After that incident they only hired ghosts to be librarians, as ghosts can't exactly smoke.

Lucius sighed as he set his pack down next to his desk. He had three reports to Fudge, two to Him, and a foreign minister (also death eater) to prepare for… along with a hell of a lot of filing. Thankfully Draco could do the filing. After he situated himself and managed to figure out what to do first (A report to Fudge then one to Him) he motioned for Draco to come over.

"Ok this is going to be boring for you but I really need you to do it for me. This stack here needs to be filed. When you are done tell me… Also if you can't find something tell me ok? All the papers with my signature in red at the top need to be left out ok?" Draco nodded and took the 10-inch pile of papers. He then set to work in front of the cabinet, shifting through the papers and occasionally pulling one out and leaving it turned over on the floor.

An hour passed then another hour and Draco finally finished. He sat up and stretched. He heard a satisfying crack in his back then turned to face his father.

"I'm done dad." He said quietly, not wanting to disturb his father too much. Lucius looked up from the paper he was going over and nodded.

"Good… you can go raid the kitchen if you want… I think there is some food, it's down the hall to the left." Draco hopped up and eagerly left the room. His stomach had been nagging him for the past half hour and he was grateful for the excuse to stretch his legs.

_How the hell does Dad do it? Sitting there all day pouring over papers… _Draco thought as he helped himself to the muffins in the cabinet, after that he turned his attention to the freeze box (It was a large box that had a cooling spell on it to keep the contents cold) He removed some cider and poured himself a cup. He then grabbed some chocolate from a basket in the counter and sat down at a table off to the side.

_I'm starting to think that I don't want to work for the ministry… to much paper work and regulations… though it might change by the time I become of age to work, with the rise of Him and all… _He sighed contently and drained the cup of cider. He stood and walked over to the counter where he had left the cider out and poured himself another cup; this time he brought the jug with him to the table. As he nibbled away at the muffin he had grabbed (chocolate) his mind turned towards the upcoming NEWT testing.

_Have to go study… heard they made it harder, over 2000 points this year, have to get at least a 1950… that's if the test is worth only 2000 points. Hmm, potions should be easy, as will mythical creatures… I will have to get dad to help me study History. And mom can help me with transfigurations… Divination I'll just have to wing… and I'm not too worried about everything else._

"How are you doing?" A voice asked. Draco glanced up as he heard a chair being scrapped across the floor.

"Pretty good." Lucius nodded as he poured himself some juice.

"That's good. So, how is it going at school?" Lucius chuckled, "Besides blowing up third floor bathrooms."

Draco scowled and shook his head, wishing his father wouldn't keep reminding him about that incident and the humiliating punishment that followed. (Had to sit on the floor in front of the Gryffindors while wearing only bunny pajamas (wear they got them he didn't know) and eat dinner.)

"History is being a nag… I haven't been doing to well in it." Lucius nodded understandably. "Potions is fine, getting top grades as usual."

"Topped that mudblood that follows Potter around?" Pride flashed through Draco's face as his father mentioned it.

"Yes I have, it was pretty easy, Professor Snape keeps lowering her grade anytime she helps Longbottom."

"Longbottom… why does that name seem familiar?" Lucius mused as he absentmindedly fiddled with his cup. After a few seconds realization dawned on his face, "Ah now I remember."

"What?" Draco inquired.

"Maybe when you're out of school I will tell you." Lucius said as he refilled his cup. Draco shrugged dismissively and continued down his list of school activities and grades. About half an hour later he had updated his father on everything worth noting that was going on at Hogwarts.

"Ah… there are times when I miss, then I remember divination classes and I am glad that I am rid of it." Lucius murmured as he and Draco left the kitchen. "Anyway, your mother has arrived, want to go see what's going on?" Draco nodded and trotted off after his father.

"Is Fudge there?" He asked as they rounded the same corner Lucius had the previous day.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"What do you mean that it's garish?" A voice cried out, echoing off the walls.

"Yep, he's there." Lucius confirmed as he and Draco entered the main hall to find a very flustered minister and a very haughty Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh good Lucius you're here, tell him those big neon red wreaths are garish and need to be removed!" Narcissa growled as her husband and son walked over, bother regarding everything with a raised eyebrow. It made the two look like twins.

"I have to side with Narcissa on this one Fudge, those wreaths are pretty scary." Lucius said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Of course you would side with her, she's your wife!" Fudge exclaimed, waving his arms in a frantic circle.

Lucius gave him an off hand shrug and replied, " All the more reason to side with her, one can't help it if they have a very smart spouse."

Fudge blustered but kept silent, watching in growing fury as Narcissa rearranged things. Finally he snapped, "Fashion sense does NOT count as intelligence Lucius." He growled. Lucius scowled but hid his anger well.

"I'm afraid you haven't seen the full extent of my wife's brain. I am sure she is ten times smarter than you and would make a very good minister of magic if she ever felt the urge to be one." Draco chuckled as he watched his father and the minister spar, well more like his father wiping the ministers ass.

"But it seems that she is not the minister and I am, so I should not have to subject to her sarcastic remarks."

"You seem to deal with Dad's everyday, what's two more two people to deal with today? Or is it overwhelming you?" Draco sneered. Lucius nodded in approval as Fudge bit back his anger and tried to find a rational reply.

"You- You- I am going Mr. Malfoy, I will see you at the meeting later." He turned his heal and marched off.

"You mean you will be seeing both of us as I will be attending as well!" Draco called after the retreating back.

Once order was restored Lucius and Draco left, deciding to perfect their plans for later that day.

"You did pretty well." Lucius said as he went over Draco's homework, marking any errors he found.

"In what? The homework or the… disagreement with Fudge?"

"Both. Ok, you got the date wrong here, Gwendolyn the Wise was actually born in 1245, not 1256. That was when her brother was born. Um, some spelling errors here and there, nothing to difficult… and yes… I believe that's it." Lucius gave it one more quick run through then handed it back to Draco.

"Was that all?" He asked as he started to collect his stuff.

"No, but the rest of them are at home."

"Ok, that's fine. Well we should head off for the meeting, ready?" Lucius asked, Draco nodded and stood up, carefully folding some pieces of muggle paper and tucking them away in a pocket.

"Yep."

"Good. Off to the wonders of Thursday meetings…"

"AKA Hell with annoying ministers." Muttered Draco as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

One word, review! 


	4. Hi I'm Stupid and Short

Ok here is chapter 4, don't own Harry Potter ect. enjoy!

* * *

Hi, I'm stupid and Short

* * *

"And today we shall go over our- Yes Lucius?"

The meeting had started out fine, nothing that outrageous had happened. Only the occasional snicker would erupt but he dismissed it as usual. Fudge was not a man quick to anger, or so he liked to think. Though the Malfoys always pushed his buttons and always would.

"You are aware sir that there is a "kick me" sign taped to your robe?" Lucius said as another wave of snickers went through the room. Fudge went turnip purple as he attempted to rip the sign off. Of course the person (coughDracocough) who had placed it on his back had placed it in such a spot that he wasn't able to reach. He finally resigned and asked the nearest person for help, who took it off and placed a new one on in one movement. The new sign read 'Hi, I'm stupid and short' this time full laughter went through the room.

"You will all shut up and pay attention!" Fudge screamed, trying to gain control of the meeting, he failed… miserably.

"Come now gentlemen, we really should be moving on, it would be polite of us to ah… excuse the minister's, ahem, short comings." Lucius said, again a gale of laughter went through the room as the men and women tried to compose themselves.

As of late a lot of hate for the minister had been surfacing. People who normally wouldn't take part in a prank on the short-tempered man where now willing advocates and played ones regularly on him. Fudge new in his mind that he was slowly loosing control of the ministry.

"Hem, hem." A crude voice suddenly broke through the noise. Draco went pale and quickly ducked in his seat, trying to hide behind his father's large stack of books. Lucius blinked slowly and looked at his son with a raised eyebrow but new better than to reprimand him.

"Hello minister." The lady who had just entered said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why Hello Umbridge, I am glad you have arrived, would you please take a seat." Fudge said as he turned back to the presentation about the latest budget cuts.

"Sir, you are aware that there is a sign on your back that reads "Hi I'm stupid and short."" She asked, he voice still sweet, though she cast a glower in Lucius's direction.

Fudge also glared at the flaxen haired man and ripped the sign off and deposited it in the nearest trashcan.

No one said anything though there was a bunch of amused faces sitting around the table, everyone new better than to say anything when Umbridge was around.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Lucius would you kindly have your son sit up properly please?" The minister said curtly. Lucius turned to Draco with a questioning look.

"Have you found your pencil yet?" He asked as Draco slid back up.

"Hm? Oh yes I have." He said as he sat up and proceeded to avoid Umbridge's withering gaze.

Fudge scowled but decided that he would humiliate Lucius at another time and proceeded on with the presentation.

By the end of the meeting everyone was half asleep and hungry, never a good mix.

"You done yet?" Someone barked from the edge of the table. Fudge scowled and turned towards the man all the while trying to ignore the pieces of paper being constantly flicked at him.

"No I am not Johnson and you will cease to call out rude and sarcastic remarks if you value your job!"

Johnson gave Fudge a bored look and shrugged, not really caring what the man did to him- he was a close friend of the Malfoy's which is insurance in itself.

"Anyway, the department of mysteries will receive full funding this year-"

"For once…" Someone muttered, Fudge scowled but continued.

"Foreign Affairs will be down by a 1/3, and the department of mythical beasts will have their funding cut in half."

Fudge stopped to allow people to groan and complain loudly.

"Ok are you all done complaining? Good. Now the meeting is adjourned and Mr. Malfoy I would like you to wait as I need to speak with you." Lucius nodded and looked unconcerned as he packed his bags. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"What the hell do you think you are trying to pull here Lucius?" Fudge spat bitterly as the last of the people headed out the all the while casting sympathetic glances in Lucius's direction.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir." Lucius said stoically.

"No Idea? NO IDEA! The sign on the back the paper throwing the rude comments! Everything Lucius, what are you trying to do?" Fudge had neared screaming by this point.

"If I was up to something, and I can assure you I am not, I wouldn't tell you as that would be defeating my purpose now wouldn't it?" Lucius said coldly as he turned to leave, "I am going out to lunch with my family today so if you would excuse I need to go." With that Lucius turned and walked out of the room, Draco smirked at the minister and followed suite.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lots of stuff has happened and then I went to Florida for a week ect.

Review!


	5. Why do they always wear black cloaks?

Ok this took a while to write, mainly because I have been very lazy. But my friend who shall remain nameless (coughErincough) made me finish it. So here we are with the next installment of the craziness that is the Malfoy family.

Why do they always where black cloaks?

"Hello honey, how is your decorating experiment going?" Lucius asked as the three walked into the restaurant (French of course)

"It going well I guess, though people are amazingly slow, there are times when I swear I could do it all faster on my own." Narcissa said as they where seated and handed menus.

"Dude they have tiramisu here." Draco nudged his father and gave him a pleading look.

"Fine you can have desert."

"Score." Draco then decided that it would suite his best interests to explore the rest of the menu, as it would be unlikely that his parents would allow him to eat only desert.

"Why do they have an Italian desert here?" Whispered Narcissa as she scanned the menu half heartedly. She and Lucius went to this restaurant often and she always had the same thing but it was considered rude to not at least give the menu a quick scan.

"I wouldn't know, it's a new addition. Anyway, I didn't get a chance to look at your handy work how is it?"

"Better." Lucius raised an eyebrow indicating her to go on. A smirk formed on her lips. "You are going to have to wait Mr. Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Draco blinked and looked up, he heard that term a lot, and that usually meant that his mother wouldn't give in. It turned out that this time was no different.

The waiter brought some glasses of water and took their orders. Draco made sure that she was aware the he would be ordering desert so she wouldn't leave the check early.

"I think you need to be eating healthier – both of you." Narcissa said as the dug into their food. Draco and Lucius exchanged glances that said one thing 'oh shit'.

"No don't worry I am not going to go on some diet craze like the rest of the world." Narcissa said laughing at their expressions. "Though a know a few people might benefit from it." Lucius looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"And who might they be?"

"One of the Weasley's could use it." She said. Draco snorted and quickly covered his mouth with a napkin to stop the food from coming out.

"Draco." Lucius said giving his son a discouraging look.

"Sorry Dad."

"Uh huh, well Fudge has decided to cut most of the budgets." Lucius said as he set down his knife and took a bite of food.

"Doesn't he always?" A scowl had formed on Narcissa's lips.

"Yes, my department is fine for now, but he cut mythical animals in half. The budget I mean."

Draco nodded and pushed his food around. "Umbridge was there." He said gloomily.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son, "I thought you got along with her."

"Well I don't rebel or anything, and it's one of those if you can't beat them join them moments. But she was fired so it's all good."

"Ah." An understanding nod.

"So back to the Budget cuts, how did McNair take it? I do hope he didn't act out of order, _He_ has warned him not to do that, it attracts to much attention." Narcissa said as she cast a quick look around the room.

"He wasn't there, thankfully."

"What about the hippogriffs father? Think about the hippogriffs!" (Thanks to Generally Maz for that last line)

Lucius shrugged, "What about the hippogriffs?"

"I dunno, I just felt like saying that."

"Ah…" He turned to Narcissa, "He's your son right?"

Narcissa glared at him and shook her head. "I believe you had a helping hand in that."

Draco made a face and scooted away. Lucius chuckled and shook his head as Draco attempted to avoid them.

"How else do you think you where born?" He asked as he nodded to the waitress to take the dishes away.

"Well Mum could have been abducted by aliens or something." His eyes glittered as the waitress set a dish of tiramisu in front of him.

Narcissa rolled her eyes but remained silent, she was used to her son's random comments and ideas.

The rest of the meal was finished rather uneventfully, not that the first part was at all eventful (apart from Draco's accusations of his alien ancestry)

"Da-ad, can we go shopping?" Draco whined as he tugged his father's sleeve.

"Shopping?" A raised eyebrow.

"Yes shopping, I would like a new broom for quiditch, perhaps a Millennia 5, they are the newest things out."

Lucius glared at his son and shook his head. "You have a perfectly good broom and I will not buy you a new one till you actually need one."

"But Potter has a good broom."

"I don't care if Potter joined Britain because of his broom, amazingly enough there are more important things in this world than quiditch."

They soon arrived back at the ministry, though Narcissa refused to let them go through the front hall. Draco was being pouty and Lucius pretty much ignored him, much to Draco's disdain.

"Ok, stop moping Draco or else I'll think of sending back the birthday gift I got you." Well this perked the boy up quiet a bit and he readily set about doing the tasks Lucius gave him (mainly preparing the office for the French foreign Minister)

The day wore on in deadly boredom till six o'clock came around. (Narcissa had stopped in to say good-bye a few hours before) Draco sat in his father's office bored out of his mind. He was already finished with everything and had left the book he was reading at home. Lucius looked up at his bored son and chuckled.

"I have some law books you can read." He offered jokingly. Draco scowled and shook his head.

"No we learn enough about the treaty of the gremlin society at school, then Granger goes on about some god forsaken law that emerged because of it." Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Your mother did the same thing."

Draco raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. He swung his gaze out the window and starred at the only somewhat interesting thing out there, a hot dog vendor.

He was really quiet a sight, dressed in all red and yellow with a shirt that looked like a tube. He had on a huge lopsided hat and was pushing around the hot dog machine, calling out to the passing people.

"Father, who is the hot dog vendor out there? He looks oddly familiar." Draco asked. Lucius looked up and turned to look out the window.

"Hmm, he does doesn't he." He then turned around and surveyed his desk. Most of the stuff left he could do at home and figured that it would do good to have Draco home before 11.

"Well I can do the rest at home, shall we?" Lucius asked as he stood, gathering his stuff and unceremoniously dumping it into his bag.

Draco hopped up and nodded eagerly.

"Finally." He muttered as he and his father headed towards the old library.

Without much delay they arrived home to find the living occupied by five men all in black cloaks.

TBC

Okie, enjoy. I will leave it up to you to imagine who the people are. Have fun. Anyway REVIEW!


	6. Cruciatus

Ok I am here with the next chapter (finally) I don't own HP or anything like that, and I have decided that black coats are spiffy. Well… actually I've known that but I decided to state it to the world.

Ok back to the topic, Harry Potter… well more correctly, Lucius Malfoy and family. I hope you all like the chapter and such.

And thank you all for reviewing (and if you haven't may Voldemort curse you)

Okie, have a charming day.

* * *

Cruciatus

* * *

Neither side moved. Minutes ticked buy till someone with some since (Narcissa) moved forward.

"We weren't expecting you My Lord. Please have a seat and excuse my husband and son as they are being morons." She said as she motioned to a seat behind the mentioned Lord.

Lucius glared at his wife but kept silent. He moved and sat down across from his Lord. Draco looked at both sides, unsure of what to do.

"Come help me in the kitchen Draco." Narcissa said as she guided her son away with a firm hand.

"But mum –" Draco protested as he and his mother left the room.

The group remained quiet. Finally the Lord (Voldemort for the people who haven't figured that out yet…) stood.

"You have the report finished Lucius?" He asked. Lucius nodded and walked over to his bag. After rummaging around in them for a bit he pulled out two sets of parchment.

"One is on the positions of the aurors, that is for you my lord. And the other is about the meeting we had with Fudge today. That one is for McNair." He handed the documents to the intended people and let them scan it over.

"Very well done Lucius, I commemorate you on your thoroughness. I will expect another update in a months time."

"Yes my Lord."

That's when all hell broke loose (well, more so than it already was)

"God damn that bastard!" Shouted McNair as he flung the parchment to the ground. "He can't cut the budget in half!"

"My dear man Calm down." Voldemort said as he slid his wand out of his robe. "Besides, weren't you fired?"

That earned a silence and stifled giggles from Draco who was hiding in the corner.

McNair seethed under the stares that where directed at him.

"You have failed me more than once McNair." Voldemort whispered directing his wand at him. "First you dare to loose your temper in _my_ presence, then you get fired. I have lost yet another contact in the ministry. I swear you are all useless people, the only one still there worth mentioning in Lucius." A pause and a glare, "And who knows how long he is going to last." He then swung his gaze back to McNair. "As for your punishment, I think a bit of pain might do nicely."

McNair cast a helpless stare at the rest of the death eaters, none moved to help him, if anything they seemed to be getting a bit antsy with anticipation.

"Draco, go help your mother." Lucius said; he let out a small sigh as he heard Draco leave the room. Voldemort raised an eyebrow (does he even have one?) in Lucius's direction but said nothing.

"_Cruciatus._" Voldemort said, not even bothering to put any effort into it. McNair went down screaming, his body twisting into impossible positions, his back arching in pain.

A small smile curved onto the dark lords features as he watched the flailing man.

"Now, the reason I have come here is displayed on the floor. I felt the need to reiterate my self and my power to you all, if any of you even think of leaving – and I know some of you have – I will not be afraid in making you pay." He paused, he eyes landing on Lucius. "In fact I think I will enjoy it as not all of you have been loyal to me." With that he and the other death eaters (including the screaming McNair) disappeared.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I am terribly sorry for the lack of humor or anything interesting. It's mainly a filler chapter till I decide to actually put something worthwhile up.

Anyway please read and review.


	7. Notice

Friends, Romans, citizens lend me your ears! I come here today to tell you that I am leaving, not that I am updating. The bad chapters are read and the good ones are oft forgotten. So let it NOT be with me. The noble authoress (moi) is telling you that she will not be updating for nine weeks, and yes it is so and it is a grievous fault (caused by summer vacation) and grievously will you, the loyal reviewers answer it, under leave here of the authoress.

Ok, ok, enough with me poking fun at Julius Caesar. If you didn't read the top half, basically I am not going to be updating for nine weeks because I will be out of town and unable to access a computer.

Please tune in at the beginning of the school year (August) for an update (maybe, no promises)

May the force of much food and slash and hot bishies be with you!

Ruler


End file.
